Madagaskar
Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie- odcinek 18 'Chris: '''Mniam! Gdybym nie stracił wtedy apetytu przez ohydne pizze Jennifer i Dakoty, to Afrykańskie Lwy by wygrały. No cóż. W poprzednim odcinku polecieliśmy do Włoch, gdzie drużyny musiały upiec bardzo dużą i pyszną pizzę. W tym czasie Dakota i Jennifer walczyły o to, która z nich ma wrócić do programu. One też musiały zrobić pizzę, tylko że mniejszą. Obydwie cały czas nawzajem działały na szkodę tej drugiej, że skończyło się to dwiema paskudnymi pizzami. Przez to ja i Chef nie daliśmy rady ocenić tego, co zrobiły drużyny i skończyło się potrójnym remisem i wszyscy teraz siedzą w pierwszej klasie. W międzyczasie Jennifer i Ashley pokłóciły się kolejny raz, co skończyło się bójką. A na koniec ani Dakota, ani Jennifer nie wróciły do gry. Obie wyleciały z samolotu tak szybko, jak do niego wróciły. Kto tym razem odpadnie? I co przygotowałem dla uczestników? '''Chris: '''Serio się pytam. Nie mam pojęcia, co dzisiaj z nimi zrobić. Może Chef ma jakiś pomysł. Zobaczymy. Tymczasem oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie! Pierwsza Klasa (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Strasznie dziwnie spędza się tutaj czas z tyloma osobami… No ale i tak dobrze, że Chris nie kazał nam wszystkim spać w ostatniej klasie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'Ja i Lindsay znowu miałyśmy szczęście. Ale czy długo to będzie jeszcze trwało? Nie sądzę. Lecz mimo wszystko będziemy się starać. '''Chris: '''Witajcie. Mam dla was pewne wieści. '''Heather: '''Znowu dałeś komuś szansę powrotu? '''Chris: '''Nie. '''Lindsay: '''Dzisiaj nic nie robimy? '''Chris: '''Nie! Może i nie mam pomysłu na zadanie dla was, ale coś zrobicie. '''Alejandro: '''To o co ci chodzi? '''Chris: '''Jeszcze nie zdążyłem wam powiedzieć. '''Courtney: '''To już nie wiesz, jakie przygotujesz dla nas zadanie? '''Chris: '''Tak, nie wiem. Ale spokojnie. Coś będzie. '''Lightning: '''To jakie są te wieści? '''Chris: '''Jak przestaniecie mi przerywać, to wam powiem. Więc… czy ktoś ma jeszcze coś do powiedzenia, zanim ja coś powiem? '''Chris: '''Już nagle nie macie co mówić? No dobra. Niektórych to pewnie bardzo ucieszy. Od dzisiaj oficjalnie rozwiązuję drużyny! Teraz każdy działa na własną rękę. Mniej więcej. Bo i tak pewnie niektórzy będą ze sobą współpracować. (pokój zwierzeń)'Alejandro: 'Tak! Koniec drużyn! Teraz mogę sam dążyć do wygranej. Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy. (pokój zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'Nareszcie! Teraz ja i Lindsay nie będziemy miały tak trudno. '''Ashley: '''A mi tym razem było dobrze w drużynie. Ale oczywiście sama też dam radę. '''Chris: '''Teraz chodźcie ze mną do luku bagażowego. Luk bagażowy '''Heather: '''Po co tu jesteśmy? '''Courtney: '''Chris pewnie planuje nam coś zrobić. '''Chris: '''Jeśli ktoś dba o bezpieczeństwo, niech sobie weźmie spadochron. A zresztą wszyscy musicie wziąć po jednym, bo jeśli komuś coś się stanie, to będę miał kolejną rozprawę w sądzie. No i pewnie tym razem trafiłbym już do więzienia. '''Heather: '''Czy ty nas chcesz wyrzucić z samolotu? '''Chris: '''Niestety nie mamy jak teraz wylądować, a za chwilę znajdziemy się nad Madagaskarem. Wtedy zapadnia w podłodze się otworzy i wszyscy wylecicie. '''Alejandro: '''Będziemy wiedzieli, w którym momencie zapadnia się otworzy? '''Chris: '''Nie. Więc bądźcie gotowi. Wylądujecie najprawdopodobniej w dżungli. Potem musicie przedostać się na zachodnią część wyspy. Tutaj dobrze by było, gdybyście ze sobą współpracowali, bo nie chce mi się szukać zagubionych gdzieś na wyspie uczestników. '''Courtney: '''A dostaniemy kompasy? '''Chris: '''Oczywiście, że nie. Sami sobie poradzicie. '''Courtney: '''Ta, jasne… '''Chris: '''Na plaży odbędzie się druga część zadania. Niestety nie wiem jeszcze, na czym będzie polegać. '''Ashley: '''A jak można wygrać pierwszą część? '''Chris: '''Tej części nikt nie wygra. Chyba, że znajdzie się tylko jedna osoba, która poprowadzi wszystkich na plażę. A, jeszcze jedna sprawa. Uważajcie na… W powietrzu '''Ashley: '''No i na co mieliśmy uważać? '''Lindsay: '''Może są tam jakieś groźne małpki? '''Heather: '''No co ty. Pewnie mieszkają tam tubylcy, którzy porywają niewinnych ludzi. '''Duncan: '''Chris by nas wtedy nie wpuścił do tej dżungli. Przecież sam powiedział, że może trafić za kratki, jeśli stanie nam się coś poważnego. '''Courtney: '''Przestańmy gadać o tym, co może nam grozić. Wykorzystajmy sytuację i zorientujmy się, w którą stronę musimy iść jak wylądujemy. Mamy teraz widok na całą wyspę. '''Alejandro: '''Mieliśmy iść na zachód, tak? '''Courtney: '''Tak, a skoro Afryka jest po naszej prawej stronie, to na zachodnią plażę musimy kierować się na prawo. '''Heather: '''Skąd to wiesz? '''Lucas: '''Jesteś pewna? '''Courtney: '''Tak. Znam się na geografii. Madagaskar znajduje się po wschodniej części Afryki, więc zachodnia część wyspy jest od strony kontynentu, czyli po naszej prawej stronie. '''Ashley: '''Nie wiem, czy dobrze cię zrozumiałam, ale ważne, że ty wiesz, co mówisz. '''Courtney: '''Wiem i jestem tego pewna. '''Heather: '''Najwyżej, jak się zgubimy, to będzie twoja wina. '''Courtney: '''Dzięki za wsparcie… Dżungla '''Zoey: '''Pomoże mi ktoś? '''Lightning: '''Jak Lightning ma się z tego uwolnić? '''Ashley: '''Au! Głupie drzewa! '''Ashley: '''Au! Ile ty ważysz?! Mogłaś mnie połamać. '''Heather: '''Myślisz, że sobie wybrałam miejsce do lądowania? '''Duncan: '''To gdzie teraz idziemy? '''Courtney: '''Zaraz… Jak lądowaliśmy, to widziałam taki duży kamień… '''Lucas: '''Chodzi ci o ten? '''Courtney: '''Tak. Więc skoro podczas lądowania ten kamień był naprzeciwko mnie, a na zachodnią część wyspy musimy iść w prawo… '''Alejandro: '''Czyli idziemy ścieżką po prawej stronie. '''Lightning: '''Nie widzę żadnej ścieżki. '''Lindsay: '''Ja też. Tu są tylko jakieś zarośla. '''Heather: '''Bo patrzycie się w lewą stronę, a nie w prawą. '''Lightning: '''Aaa, no tak. To była lewa. (pokój zwierzeń)'Lindsay: 'A ja dalej nie wiem, gdzie jest prawa, a gdzie lewa strona. Zawsze zgaduję. (pokój zwierzeń)'Courtney: 'Wygląda na to, że to dzięki mnie wydostaniemy się na plażę. '''Lucas: '''Słyszycie to? '''Ashley: '''Co tak szeleści? '''Zoey: '''Może to tylko wiatr? '''Lindsay: '''Albo małpki skaczące po drzewach. '''Heather: '''A ty znowu z tymi małpami… '''Lindsay: '''A nie mówiłam, że tu są małpki?! (pokój zwierzeń)'Lindsay: 'Czasami czuję się mądrzejsza, niż jestem. '''Courtney: '''To są lemury. '''Ashley: '''Czyli to jest to zagrożenie, o którym Chris nie zdążył nam powiedzieć? '''Lindsay: '''Jakie one są słodkie! '''Lightning: '''Jak takie małe zwierzęta mogą być groźne? '''Duncan: '''Nie widzisz, jak się na nas dziwnie patrzą? '''Alejandro: '''Chyba weszliśmy w ich terytorium. '''Ashley: '''Aaa! Zabierzcie to ode mnie! '''Heather: '''Tylko nie włosy! '''Courtney: '''Na co czekamy?! Uciekajmy stąd! Plaża '''Chris: '''Co się tam dzieje? Czyżby uczestnicy weszli w terytorium lemurów? '''Chris: '''Hahaha! Przecież ostrzegałem was, żebyście byli ostrożni. '''Ashley: '''Tyle, że zanim powiedziałeś, przed czym mamy uciekać, to zapadnia w samolocie się otworzyła. '''Chris: '''No cóż. Jesteście tylko trochę podrapani. Przecież nigdy nie narażałem waszego życia na niebezpieczeństwo. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Kiedyś… (pokój zwierzeń)'Alejandro: '…się… (pokój zwierzeń)'Courtney: '…na nim… (pokój zwierzeń)'Heather: '…zemszczę! (pokój zwierzeń)'Lucas: 'Naprawdę… (pokój zwierzeń)'Lightning: '…tego… (pokój zwierzeń)'Duncan: '…pożałujesz… (pokój zwierzeń)'Zoey i Lindsay: '…Chris! '''Chris: '''Co się tak patrzycie? '''Duncan: '''Zaczynasz przesadzać. '''Heather: '''Nie zdziw się, jeśli kiedyś wszyscy coś ci zrobimy. '''Chris: '''Będziecie się mścić za te lemury? '''Courtney: '''Nie! Za wszystko! '''Ashley: '''A ty tylko dajesz nam więcej powodów do tej zemsty. '''Chris: '''Oj tam, oj tam. Cieszcie się, że żyjecie. '''Alejandro: '''No, już nieraz mogliśmy zginąć przez ciebie. '''Chris: '''Dlatego muszę teraz na was uważać. '''Heather: '''Serio? Myślisz, że jak dasz nam stare spadochrony, to już dbasz o nasze bezpieczeństwo? '''Chris: 'Żalić się będziecie po programie. Nie mamy teraz na to czasu. Kiedyś mi może podziękujecie za te przygody. 'Duncan: '''Podziękujemy, ale w inny sposób… '''Chris: '''Nieważne. Macie teraz chwilę, żeby przebrać się w stroje kąpielowe. Potem pójdziemy na dalszą część plaży. Klif nad plażą '''Chris: '''Chef mi powiedział, żebyśmy tutaj przyszli. Dzisiaj to on wymyślił dla was zadanie. Sam jestem ciekawy, jakie. '''Chef: '''Zadanie jest proste. Będziecie stąd skakać do wody, by wyłowić pewien skarb. '''Ashley: '''Co to za skarb? '''Chef: '''Nagrody Chrisa. '''Chris: '''Co?! Wrzuciłeś moje cenne nagrody do wody?! '''Heather: '''Możemy je tam zostawić. '''Chris: '''Nic z tego! Macie wszystko wyłowić! '''Chef: '''W wodzie jest osiem różnych nagród. Każdy musi znaleźć jedną. Dla jednej osoby nie starczy. Ten, kto nie znajdzie nagrody, odpada z gry. Zrozumiano? '''Wszyscy: '''Tak. '''Chef: '''I jeszcze jedna sprawa. Jeśli ktoś wynurzy się z wody, musi wejść znowu na klif i znowu skoczyć. To też rozumiecie? '''Wszyscy: '''Tak. '''Chef: '''To zaczynajcie. '''Chris: '''Tylko szybko! Jak któraś z nagród zaginie, to… '''Chef: '''Nagrody są w pobliżu tego klifu. Powinny być. '''Lightning: '''Sha-Bam! Lightning jest pierwszy! '''Chris: '''Moja kochana nagroda! '''Duncan: '''Odbiło ci? '''Courtney: '''Nie zamierzam odpaść. '''Duncan: '''Chyba jak każdy. Tylko po co zaczynałaś mnie tak kopać? Chyba nie jesteś dalej obrażona za tą zdradę z Gwen? '''Courtney: '''Wiedz, że jestem. '''Duncan: '''Jeszcze? Przecież sama masz już chłopaka. '''Courtney: '''Co nie znaczy, że dalej cię nie lubię. '''Chef: '''Długo będziecie tam jeszcze siedzieć i się kłócić?! < później nagrody znaleźli Lucas i Ashley oraz Duncanowi znowu się udało> '''Chris: '''Już mi lepiej. Jeszcze tylko jedna nagroda. '''Courtney: '''Kto jeszcze został? Duncanowi się niestety udało. '''Duncan: '''Weź sobie odpuść. Na pewno nie możesz być tak długo obrażona. (pokój zwierzeń)'Courtney: 'Tak. Już dawno mi przeszło. Ale on dalej mnie denerwuje, więc co na to poradzę? '''Zoey: '''Zaraz… Tylko my nie skończyłyśmy tego zadania? '''Chris: '''Tak. I pospieszcie się. '''Lindsay: '''Czyli któraś z nas odpadnie? '''Chris: '''Potem będziecie się tym martwić. Teraz szukajcie ostatniej nagrody. '''Chris: '''W tym czasie ustalimy, kto gdzie śpi w samolocie. Do pierwszej klasy idzie Lightning, który za chwilę może sobie kogoś wybrać do towarzystwa. '''Lightning: '''Ekstra! Z LIghtningiem nie wygracie! '''Chris: '''Do drugiej klasy idą osoby, które jako następne wyłowiły nagrody, czyli Alejandro, Heather i Courtney. A w ostatniej będą spać Lucas, Ashley, Duncan oraz Zoey lub Lindsay w zależności, która z nich znajdzie mój skarb. '''Ashley: '''Super. Nie ma to jak luksusy ostatniej klasy… '''Lightning: '''Za to ja wybieram do siebie Duncana. '''Duncan: '''Tak! Dzięki! '''Zoey: '''Znalazłam… '''Zoey: '''Przykro mi Lindsay… '''Lindsay: '''Nie szkodzi. Dobrze, że tobie się udało. '''Chris: '''Za chwilę spotykamy się z Lindsay na ceremonii. '''Heather: '''Ceremonia dla jednej osoby? '''Chris: '''No musi przecież wykonać skok wstydu. Ceremonia '''Zoey: '''Będzie mi ciebie brakowało. Teraz będę tu w sumie sama. '''Lindsay: '''Na pewno znajdziesz kogoś, z kim pogadasz. I nie martw się. ' ' '''Zoey: 'Żegnaj Lindsay. '''Lindsay: '''Do zobaczenia. '''Chris: '''Lindsay odpadła i zostało już tylko ośmiu zawodników. Czy Zoey poradzi sobie sama? Kto wyleci jako następny? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie!